


The Christmas Spirit

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: Reader doesn't have the holiday spirit and Chris helps her get it back.





	The Christmas Spirit

“Rockin around the Christmas tree...” Chris sang along with the radio, as you covered your ears. His singing wasn’t bad but you were in no mood for Christmas songs right now. Really you weren’t in the mood for Christmas anything. You used to love the holiday season once upon a time ago, but now it made you moody.

“C’mon, Y/N! Sing along with me!” He said, and started to dance around the living room. You just shook your head and tried to ignore him, going back to your book. 

Chris danced around, unaware of your mood, continuing to pull out decorations for the tree he had brought home earlier that day. He was so excited that he was able to find a real tree. He told you about how he loved the smell of real pine, and how it brought back memories of his childhood. You had looked at the tree with disdain when he brought it in, only thinking about how the needles would make a mess on the floor and how you’d be cleaning them up later on.

You sighed in exasperation, but Chris hadn’t heard you because now he was singing along, badly, to Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You.” You weren’t able to take his cheery attitude much longer, you closed your book with a snap, and got up off the sofa. Fed up, you walked into the room he used as an office, closed the door, and tried to block out his singing.

Chris was unwrapping an ornament, while still singing along, so he hadn’t noticed you were gone until the song was over and a commercial had come on the the radio.

“Y/N? Where’d you go?” He got up off the floor and went searching for you. He found you sitting in the office, frowning down at your book in his armchair.

“What’s up, Y/N? I know my singing isn’t that bad.” He pulled out the desk chair and sat in front of you. “No offence, but you’ve been kind of moody since I brought the tree home.”

“Nothing, man.” You wouldn’t look up at him.

“Nah, it’s not nothing. What’s going on with you?”

“It’s just… look, I’m not really a Christmas person.” You looked up and saw shock on his face.

“‘Not really a Christmas person’, I have never heard that before.” He was truly confused. Christmas was one of his favorite holidays and nearly everyone he knew loved Christmas. This didn’t make any sense to him. “How can that be?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“But…”

“Come on man, not now. You go on and finish your tree; I need to finish this book.” You folded your legs underneath you and stared down at your book, hoping he would just go away. 

Eventually he did, still confused. Normally you went back home to spend the holiday with your mom, and he with his family, so he didn’t know what was going on.This was the first Christmas you two would be spending together, and he wanted it to be a good one, but he didn’t see how if you were in a grinchy mood. He started to wonder why you disliked Christmas so much.  

The days went on, and he tried his best to cheer you up. He did everything from making Christmas cookies and hot cocoa, to buying you both matching ugly Christmas sweaters to wear when you went out to see the lights around the city. You hadn’t cracked a smile at all. He was upset that you weren’t happy and nothing he did helped, so he decided to do some investigating. There was one person he knew that could give him some insight: your mother. 

One day while you were out, he called her.

“Hey, Ms. Y/L/N, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, Chris. How are you? How’s Y/N?”

“She’s okay, actually she’s the reason I called you.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Well, that’s the thing, I don’t really know for sure. She’s been kind of moody lately, and I thought maybe you could help me.”

“What’s going on? You two didn’t have a fight did you?”

“Oh, no, ma’am. It’s about Christmas.”

He heard her sigh. “Yes, it is Christmas soon.”

“Yeah, I don’t understand why she doesn’t like it. She’s been looking so sad since I brought the tree home.”

“Yes, I figured she wouldn’t be cheery. She hasn’t been since her grandmother passed away. I take part of the blame for that, but my advice is to try and talk to her. It may help.”

“Okay, I’ll try. Thank you Ms. Y/L/N. Is there anything else?”

Your mom was quiet for a minute, thinking, “There might be something… there’s one thing I can send her, if I can find it. Be on the lookout for a package from me.”

“Okay, sounds good. Thank you again.”

“No problem,” she said. “And Chris?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Maybe you can help my girl get her spirit back.”

“I’ll try.”

After hanging up the phone, Chris waited for you to come home, trying to figure out how to bring up the subject.

When you walked in an hour later, he was ready for you.

“We need to talk.” He said simply. 

“Uh-oh, you have this look on your face. What happened?” 

“Nothing. I just want to talk to you.” He stood up, walked to the door and grabbing his coat on the way. “Let’s take a walk.”

“Ugh, I just got in.” You said, but walked to the door anyway. 

You two walked around in silence for a while, as Chris gathered his thoughts.

You decided to break the silence. “Chris, what’s going on? Why did you want us to take a walk? You’re not taking me to see more lights or anything?”

Hearing the contempt in your voice, made him blurt out his question. “Why do you hate Christmas so much?”

You were taken back. “I don’t hate Christmas!”

“Then why are you acting like this? I mean I’ve tried everything to cheer you up and make it a good one, but you’re acting like… well, a Grinch.”

“I am not.”

“You are and I just want to know why.”

You shook your head and walked on. Chris grabbed your arm and turned you to face him. “Look,” he sighed. “I called your mom…”

“You did what?”

“You’ve been so upset I just wanted to know what was going on.”

“You didn’t need to do that, in fact, I wish you hadn’t done that.”

“No, I needed to. I want to know what’s wrong. She said to talk to you… about your grandmother.”

You hung your head, sadness overtaking you.

“Y/N? Talk to me.”

You shook your head again. He put his hand under your chin, lifting your face up to his. There were tears cascading down your cheeks. Remembering your grandmother, and how you felt when you lost her, still hurt. 

“What is it? Why are you crying? Please, talk to me.”

“I…” You took a breath to steady yourself. “Okay, fine. You remember I told you how my grandma died of cancer years ago?”

He nodded. He remembered. Your whole family had been devastated that the matriarch was gone. The cancer had come quickly, taking her only months after the diagnosis. 

“She was the one who held everyone together. Everyone went to grandma for anything. Christmas was her favorite holiday, mainly because she got to have her family in the same place at once. We used to put up the tree and she’d sit in the living room, directing us on where to put every ornament, and every decoration. We’d play her favorite Christmas song, while she polished this silver bell, real silver, and she’d just smile. She would be so happy and it made me happy.”

You sniffled remembering her smiling face. You grew up in her house with your mom, and she took care of you.

You took a shuddering breath and continued. “After she died, the family stopped coming around, and my mom and I stopped decorating the house. We haven’t put up a tree since she died. We figured that since it was just us, why bother? Besides mom was so upset that she couldn’t bring herself to do it. I didn’t push her.”

You looked at him. “I don’t hate Christmas, I just miss what it used to be. I miss her, Chris, and it’s hard knowing she won’t be here smiling at me.”

Tears glistened his eyes, “I didn’t know, Y/N. I’m so sorry.” He folded you into his arms, hugging you tight, as you cried.

You both walked back to the house and he left you alone for a bit, while he thought of what he could do. Everything he had tried only made you upset, and now that he knew why, he felt bad for trying to push you. All he wanted, was to make you happy, and for you to find your Christmas spirit

He couldn’t figure out what to do, since you revealed to him why Christmas made you so sad, you had been distant with him. He knew you were still grieving for your grandmother, she had been like a second mother to you, and losing her had left a hole in your life. Chris knew he couldn’t fix that hole, but he wanted to try and make things better.

The answer came a few days later when a rather large package arrived at the front door. He brought it in and opened it. There was a note on top of the wrapping.

_ Chris, _

_ These are some of Y/N’s grandmother’s ornaments. I want you to give them to her. Remind her that her grandmother loved the holiday season and the best way for her to honor her memory is to celebrate it. Tell her not to be sad and that I’m sorry for not being strong enough to handle it.  _

_ Thank you. _

Chris called you into the living room and handed you the note, you recognized your mother’s handwriting instantly. Once you read it, you reached into the box and pulled out the wrapping. Inside was your grandmother’s angel, that went on top of the tree, a few of the ornaments you made for her in elementary school, and special collectable ornaments.

“Hey, Y/N, there’s some pictures in here too.” Chris said to you. You turned and he handed you a small stack of photos.

You flipped through them and started laughing. 

“What is it?” Chris said peering over your shoulder. 

“Old Christmas photos.” You handed him one of your first Christmas where you sat in your grandmother’s lap as a chubby baby, a red dress on, white stockings, and a little Santa Claus bib.

As you flipped through them, you told Chris all about the stories behind them. You remembered all the dinners, the presents, your little cousins running around and terrorizing the house. You kept on smiling.

You reached back into the box and took out the ornaments, your mom had sent you. As you handed them over to him, told him about them too, each one having a special story. You started to cheer up remembering all the Christmases past. Your mother had been right, this was the best way to honor your grandmother’s memory.

You walked into the kitchen, and started to make a cup of hot cocoa, when you heard a tinkling sound. You moved back towards the living room, and saw Chris holding a silver bell in his hand, your grandmother’s bell. It was polished to a shine. Your mom must have cleaned it up before she sent it. 

You took the bell from him and looked at it. When you held the bell in your hand, you teared up. It was all here. You looked up a Chris who was smiling at you.

“Thank you” was all you could say.

“So how’s about we put this on the tree. There’s plenty of room.”

You nodded and went to the tree with the bell. Chris handed you a hook and you gently placed it on the tree, with a shaking hand. You looked at it nestled amongst the pine needles, lights, and all the other ornaments and smiled, closing your eyes you could remember your grandmother smiling at you.

Chris came up and wrapped his arms around you. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
